The return
by 8ritishKiw1
Summary: Based after GG4. Don't read if you haven't read GG5. This is a one-shot for now, and I'm not sure if it should be continued or not. It is what Cammie does when she returns to Gallagher after she ran away. Will make more sense when you read it.


**First things first this is a one-shot as far as I am aware.**

 **I am still continuing with my other story 'the new teacher'. I am just a bit short for ideas on that one right now.**

 **I wrote this a long time ago, and I haven't really edited it in any way so might not be that great.**

 **Briefly made a few corrections to make it slightly more realistic as it has been pointed out that it was very out of proportion to acctual life.**

 **Characters are rather OOC sorry :(**

* * *

 **Cammie's POV**

Walking back into what I once called a home, never felt as foreign as it does right this moment. Roaming the empty corridors that should be bustling with people seemed odd and off putting. I looked through a door way and saw that it was filled with a class, by looks of them; they seemed to be in their freshmen year. After a couple of secret passageways and a few cobwebs I reached the room that I had been aiming for: The Headmistress' office. I slowly opened the door and stepped in and looked at the gathering before me. Everyone turned to me with shocked expressions.

* * *

Now you're probably wondering, why is everyone shocked? What is so important about this? Well, allow me to clear your minds (not literally).

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, I am 17 years old and would be in my senior year at Gallagher Academy. My background is slightly different from the stereotypical vision of normal… I don't have two loving parents that live in an average sized house in a kind neighbourhood, with many friends with a high school sweetheart. I don't have the perfect friendships you see in movies and by far, I don't have the 'normal' teenager experiences.

I am part of a different life, separate from normal civilians. I am a spy along with my friends and family as far as I am aware.

My Mother= Rachel Morgan, Headmistress of Gallagher Academy. Retired CIA agent

My Father= Matthew Morgan, MIA (Missing In Action)

My Aunt= Abigail Cameron, active CIA agent

My 'Uncle'= Joe Solomon, my god-father, retired CIA agent, Gallagher Academy alumni

My Grandparents= Retired CIA agents

Macey, Bex, Liz= Gallagher students and possible friends

Zach= Blackthorn student and probably ex-boyfriend

And me= ex Gallagher student and been on the run for 3 months. Within that time I had been captured by an ancient terrorist group called the circle. I was tortured there and recently escaped. Hence why I am on the run. I still have open wounds, broken bones and bruising due to the fact I had no medical equipment.

So now that you understand my past, back to what's happening.

* * *

"Hey," I started with a very nonchalant expression. "What's new?"

Everybody before me (my mum, aunt, godfather, 3 friends and Zach) stared at me like I had two heads. To be honest – which I rarely am – I was rather uncomfortable under their gazes. It's like they were all frozen, in a creepy way. I strolled over to the sofa and collapsed on it whilst giving them the 'Morgan Glare' back. Some of them turned away from it and some held the glare. After I while I got a bit bored.

"Will if you're not going to say anything, I will just be on my way. You clearly don't want me here. I had some news I thought you would like to hear but I guess I was wrong. I expected better." I stood and walked towards the door. I opened the door and just as I was about to leave I said "I will be stopping shortly at the infirmary to collect some things then I will be on my way. It was nice knowing you." And with that I walked off towards the infirmary.

* * *

Once I reached the infirmary I pulled out some antiseptic wipes as well as some dressing and bandages. I was mid-way through wrapping up my stomach, where I had a stab wound, when Zach walked in with panic written over his face. He saw me and what I was doing and ran to me to try and help.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need some medicine? Is there anything I can do?" He asked quickly.

"Yes, No, No." I said in a monotone voice. He looked taken back by my answer but nodded all the same. I had just finished with my stomach and moved onto my thigh where I had a bullet wound. I rolled up my trouser leg to see dried blood around the area. I sighed, _how many times have I taken out bullets before?_ I said sarcastically in my head.

I reached over to the table next to me and grasped the tweezers to remove the bullet, this would hurt for any normal person, but I'm no normal person. Dont worry I'm still human though. I took out the bullet with ease and placed it to one side. I then wrapped that up as well. So let's see:

Many bruises, 1 bullet in my thigh, 6 slash marks across my stomach, 3 broken ribs, 1 broken wrist and several whip marks across my back… but no pain. Probably from all the pain relief I've taken. It also feels a bit numb.

Afterwards I stood up and walked from the infirmary, only now realising that I was surrounded by everyone. I pushed past the students who were heading to their classes and walked away from my 'home'. I doubt I will ever see it again.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if I will continue with this. So please give me criticism on it. Don't care if it is good or bad criticism, because I can just improve more that way. I'll try to update my other story (the new teacher) soon, but am a bit dry for ideas. Any suggestions?**

 **-Z**


End file.
